Enhanced Crafting
The ability to craft weapons, armor, items, artifacts, structures, etc. flawlessly. Sub-power of Art Manipulation. Low-Tech variation of Enhanced Inventing. Also Called *Enhanced Craftsmanship/Forging/Metalworking/Smithing *Item/Weapon Crafting Capabilities User can craft different kinds of items to sheer perfection. They are able to forge the strongest of weapons, the toughest of armors, the greatest of structures, the most powerful of artifacts, etc. Some are able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. Applications *Artisan Mode *Automaton Creation **Golem Creation *Build anything from anything. *Build the fastest and most battle ready of vehicles. *Craft Improvisation - Create anything with the material around. *Craft items, artifacts and relics with supernatural abilities. *Craft powerful and unique items form the body parts, such as fangs, claws, or bones, of various creatures. *Design unique tools of destruction. *Make the deadliest war machine ever created. *Polishing the weapons and other items made. *Refine any kind of item and remove any imperfections. *Weapon/Armor Creation Variations *Craftsmanship Magic *Impossible Forging *Meta Crafting Associations *Art Manipulation *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Inventing - high-tech variation of this ability. *Enhanced Strength *Intuitive Aptitude Limitations *Requires the appropriate materials to craft. *May need tools in order to craft. *May require a space to work. Known Users See Also: Ultimate Blacksmith. Gallery Tobho_Mott.jpg|Tobho Mott (A Song of Fire and Ice/Game of Thrones) is only armorer King's Landing. who can add tint to the metals in a suit of armor without using paint, and reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel, something only the greatest weaponsmiths can do. Godot.jpg|Godot (Berserk) is a blacksmith that possesses a near-legendary ability in the field of smithing, armoring and engineering, having crafted Guts' mechanical prosthetic arm and the legendary Dragon Slayer… DragonSlayer.png|…the oversized slabsword Guts has wielded since the Eclipse, it is his primary weapon for slaying the demonic Apostles as the Black Swordsman. Oetsu Nimaiya forging.jpg|Ōetsu Nimaiya (Bleach) is a spiritual master swordsmith who invented the Zanpakuto particularly Asauchi. Winry Rockbell.png|Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) is an exceptionally gifted and passionate mechanic possessing extensive expertise in crafting and overhauling automail prostheses. Totosai (Inuyasha) firebreath.gif|Tōtōsai (InuYasha) is the demonic sword smith who forged the Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of his old friend, the Inu no Taishō. He also has the ability to communicate with the swords. File:Tessaiga.png|The Tessaiga (InuYasha) is the sword of destruction with the ability to kill 100 demons with one strike that was forged by Tōtōsai, and wielded by Inuyasha. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|The Tenseiga (InuYasha) is the sword of life that is able to bring back 100 lives to life with one strike that was also forged by Tōtōsain and wielded by Sesshōmaru. Kaijinbo.jpg|Kaijinbo (InuYasha) was an ex-apprentice of Tōtōsai who possessed great skills in forging demonic wepons, but infamous for crafting weapons housing great and sinister powers. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|''Tōkijin'', (InuYasha) was a powerful demonic sword forged by Kaijinbō from the fangs of Goshinki. The sword's demonic power rivaled that of the Tessaiga and was even able to battle on par with other Daiyōkai. Hoshiyomu with the Naginata of Kenkon.jpg|The Naginata of Kenkon (InuYasha) was a powerfully destructive weapon forged from the souls of 222 demons by Kaijinbō on the order of Hoshiyomi. The weapon possessed incredible demonic power capable of opening the void between Heaven and Earth. Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (Inuyasha) has extraordinary skills in crafting powerful mystical gemstones such as the Black Pearl. Toshu_forging_the_dakki.jpg|Tōshū (InuYasha) was a swordsmith who forgeed the formidable Dakki from the dragon scales of Ryūjin. Although he was just a human, he was able to make the demonic sword strong enough to steal Inuyasha's Tessaiga's demonic energy. Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos ( Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the God of the Forge. He is an incredible craftsman, having created the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure, as well as a majority of Pit's weapons. Muramasa_NG3.png|Muramasa (Ninja Gaiden series), legendary master weaponsmith, who created some of the world's most powerful weapons. He can also refine weapons, making vast improvements to Ryu's arsenal including the Dragon Sword. ONE_PIECE_EP_775_Straw_Hat_Pirates_Helping_Out_3_3_ENG_SUB.gif|Franky (One Piece) is one of the finest shipwrights on the world. Kozuki Creates Poneglyphs.png|The Kozuki Family (One Piece) are a clan of master stonemasons, they crafted the Poneglyphs, ancient steles which are indestructible. shinju no nectar.png|Dwarves (Shinju no Nectar) are a race of master craftsmen with utmost skills in forging, stonemasonry and metallurgy. Bismuth Steven Universe.png|Bismuths (Steven Universe) are capable builders and blacksmiths. Bismuth in particular was able to outfit and enhance all of the weapons of the Crystal Gems during the rebellion… Rose's Sword.png|…such as Rose Quartz's sword, which can poof a Gem in a single swipe without shattering them… Garnet's Updraded Gauntlets.png|…and was also capable of upgrading current weapons such as Garnet's guantlets with spiked brass knuckles… Pearl's Trident.png|...upgrading Pearl's spear into a trident… Amethyst's Flail.png|…Amethyst's whip into a multi-tailed fail… File:Breaking_Point_Steven_Universe.png|…the Breaking Point with the express purpose of targeting and destroying the gemstones of other Gems, permanently shattering them. Hekapoo.png|Hekapoo (Star vs.The Forces of Evil) is the only known creator of dimensional scissors that can cut open portals to other dimensions, which she forges from vats of molten metal. Aule.jpg|Aule (The Silmarillion) is the smith of the Ainur and the one responsible for crafting all the things that make up Arda/Middle-Earth, including the Sun and Moon. Tatara_H.png|Tatara (Valkyrie Crusade) the saint of smithing. Enchanter_H.png|Enchanter (Valkyrie Crusade) is a craftswoman who creates magic items and ornaments and infuse things with magic. Blacksmith_H.png|Blacksmith (Valkyrie Crusade) is a master craftswoman. Suzuki YuYu Hakusho.jpg|Although he was poor fighter, Suzuki (Yu Yu Hakusho) was an incredible craftsman, having created the very tools and weapons that aided his Team Uraotogi's vicotries in the Dark Tournament… Steaming Spheres.png|…such as the Steaming Spheres that granted Kuro Momotaro three Beast Armors that made him immune to an already-exposed attack of an opponent and increased his strength… Idunn Box Ura Urashima.png|…the Idun Box, which regresses an opponent to an earlier stage of life… Cape of no Return.png|…the Cape of No Return, which has the ability to manipulate space in order to send anyone caught in it to another location in the three worlds… Trail Sword and Fruit of the Previous Life Potion.png|…the Trial Sword, which has the ability to absorb and enhance the energy of it's wielder, and the potion of the Fruit of the Previous Life, which has ability to revert the one who drinks it to an earlier point of their life. Oscar.Orcus.full.2240381.png|Oscar Orcus (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a legendary genius of mystical craftsmanship, having created many powerful and unique magical artifacts. Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|Nagumo Hajime (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) has unrivalled precision and dexterity in magical craftsmanship, being not only a master gunsmith but also forging melee weapons of the greatest quality. Arifureta-LN-JP-v05-001.png|Shizuku Yaegashi's Tsumehirameki (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is one of Hajime's masterpieces, a katana forged from the hardest of ores, prized for its supreme sharpness and strength to cut through anything. Shea_(Anime_Artwork).png|Shea's Drucken War Hammer (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) another one of Hajime's masterpieces, massive and powerful, being capable of decimating entire armies of monsters and demons Sparda (Model) DMC4SE.png|Sparda (Devil May Cry) has crafted demonic weapons of tremendous power… DMC5 Devil Sword Sparda.png|…his personal weapon the Sword of Sparda which has enough power to rule the world… Virgil.png|…the Yamato which was given to his elder son Vergil has the power to cut through space and dimensions… Dante.png|…Rebellion given to his younger son Dante is powerful enough to slayed even transcendent demon gods such as the Prince of Darkness Mundus. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition Category:Galleries